wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Hur/16
Kategoria:Ben Hur Można przyjąć za zasadę, iż nie ma pewniejszego sposobu niepodobania się drugim jak postąpić dobrze tam, gdzie oni źle czynili. Na szczęście nie ma reguły bez wyjątku. Malluch był wyjątkiem, a scena, którą widział, podniosła tylko jego wyobrażenie o Ben-Hurze i musiał uznać, że był on odważny i zręczny. Gdyby prócz tego przekonania mógł jeszcze coś z wewnętrznych uczuć młodzieńca odgadnąć, dzień ten byłby ważny dla Simonidesa. Malluch miał już coś do przekazania swemu panu, bo wiedział na pewno, że polecony mu był Żydem i przybranym synem sławnego Rzymianina. Prócz powyższego odkrycia, inne jeszcze zaczęło kiełkować w umyśle wysłannika, a było nader ważne: zdawało mu się bowiem, że między Messalą a synem duumwira był jakiś związek. Jaki on jednak jest i w jaki sposób się dowiedzieć, oto nad czym się zastanawiał, a co wydało mu się niełatwe. Tymczasem Ben-Hur sam przyszedł mu z pomocą, a położywszy rękę na jego ramieniu, wyprowadził go z tłumu, który znowu zajmował się kapłanem i jego mistycznym źródłem. - Zacny Malluchu - zaczął - powiedz mi, czy może człowiek zapomnieć swoją matkę? Pytanie było krótkie, urwane i było jednym z tych pytań, które wprowadzają zapytanego w niemałe zakłopotanie. Malluch spojrzał na Ben-Hura, chcąc mu z twarzy wyczytać, co właściwie leży w tym pytaniu; ale zamiast odpowiedzi, której się spodziewał, ujrzał duże czerwone plamy na policzkach, a w oczach ślady wstrzymywanych łez. Na ten widok odpowiedział zrazu mechanicznie: "Nie". - A po chwili, gdy zaczął przychodzić do siebie, dodał: - Jeśliś Izraelitą, nigdy! - Oprzytomniawszy zaś zupełnie, rzekł rozważnie: - Pierwszą nauką moją w synagodze była Schema, drugą zaś były słowa Siracha syna, które brzmią: - Szanuj ojca twego z całej duszy, ale pamiętaj o boleściach twej matki! Czerwone plamy na obliczu Ben-Hura silniej rozgorzały, gdy rzekł: - Wyrazy te przypomniały mi złote dzieciństwo moje, a dowiodły, żeś sprawiedliwym Żydem, Malluchu. Wierzę i ufam ci. Mówiąc to, zdjął Ben-Hur rękę z jego ramienia i zebrał nią zwoje swej szaty u piersi i przycisnął serce, jakby pragnął stłumić cierpienie lub uczucie równie dotkliwe jak boleść. Ojciec mój - mówił dalej - nosił wielkie imię i szanowano go w Jeruzalem, gdzie mieszkał. W chwili zgonu mego ojca matka była jeszcze w kwiecie wieku, a nie dość powiem, gdy ją nazwę dobrą i piękną, bo na ustach jej było prawo miłości; czyny jej podziwiał każdy, a przyszłość zdawała się uśmiechać szczęściem. Miałem i małą siostrę, oboje tworzyliśmy rodzinę tak szczęśliwą, że słowa starego mędrca, który naucza: - że Bóg nie mogąc być wszędzie, stworzył matki, - wydały mi się jakby do mojej rodzicielki zastosowane. Pewnego dnia zdarzył się znakomitemu Rzymianinowi wypadek w chwili. gdy na czele kohorty koło naszego przejeżdżał domu. Żołnierze wyłamali natychmiast bramy naszego pałacu i pochwycili nas. Odtąd nie widziałem już więcej ani matki, ani siostry. Nie wiem, czy żyją, ani co się z nimi stało. Ale Malluchu, człowiek ten, który o mało nas nie przejechał, był w chwili naszego rozłączenia, i wydał nas siepaczom; - słyszał błagania mojej matki za dziećmi i gdy nas rozrywano - śmiał się. Trudno zaiste powiedzieć, co się trwałej przechowuje w pamięci: miłość czy nienawiść. Dziś, Malluchu, poznałem go z daleka... Mówiąc te słowa, chwycił towarzysza za ramię, i mówił dalej: - Malluchu, on zna tajemnicę, za którą dałbym życie moje! On może powiedzieć, gdzie jest i w jakich okolicznościach; jeśli ona - nie - jeśli one - ach! wielka boleść zmieniła je w jedno, jeśli rozstały się z życiem, to wiem co było ich zgonu przyczyną, a on może mi wskazać, gdzie ich zwłoki na mnie czekają. - A on tego nie chce? - Nie. - Dlaczego? - Bo jestem Żydem, a on Rzymianinem. - To i cóż? Wszak i Rzymianie mają języki, a Żydzi choć wzgardzeni, posiadają sposoby wzruszenia ich. - Nie takich jak on. Nie, zresztą jest to tajemnicą państwa. Majątek mego ojca zabrany i rozdzielony. Malluch zrozumiał doniosłość sprawy i kiwając głową, zapytał: - Czy poznał cię? - Nie mógł. Wysłano mnie na śmierć i dawno policzony jestem między umarłych. - Dziwię się, żeś się na niego nie rzucił! - wykrztusił z namiętnością Malluch. - To mogłoby mi odebrać możność dojścia do celu. Mogłem go zabić, a wiesz dobrze, Malluchu, że śmierć lepiej jeszcze przechowuje tajemnicę niż zbrodnią shańbiony Rzymianin. Kto tyle ma powodów do zemsty, a nie korzysta z takiej okazji, ten musi być pewnym przyszłości i mieć w zapasie lepsze zapatrywania i stanowisko. Malluch przestał być towarzyszem z obowiązku, a zmienił się przywiązanego sługę, bo Ben-Hur ujął go swą postawą, a on służył mu dobrym sercem i poszanowaniem. Po krótkiej przerwie mówił Ben-Hur dalej: - Nie odbiorę mu życia, dobry Malluchu; przed tą ostatecznością broni go tajemnica, którą posiada, a także pragnę go ukarać i ukarzę, jeśli mi pomożesz - On Rzymianinem! - rzekł Malluch bez wahania - a ja z rodu Judy Pomogę ci, idę z tobą. Jeśli chcesz przyrzeczenia, stwierdzę je przysięgą. - Podaj mi rękę, to wystarczy. Gdy uścisnęli sobie ręce, rzekł Ben-Hur z lżejszym sercem: - To, czym cię obarczę, nie jest ani trudne, ani obciążające sumienie. Chodźmy. Szli opisaną już drogą, a Ben-Hur pierwszy przerwał milczenie. - Znasz szejka Ilderima Dobrotliwego? - Znam. - Gdzież jest jego gaj palmowy, albo raczej, jak daleko do wioski Dafny. W Malluchu zbudziła się właściwa jego rasie podejrzliwość; przypomniał sobie podarek i słodkie słówka pięknej kobiety i zapytał sam siebie, czyżby Ben-Hur zapomniał z miłości ciężkiej troski o matkę, jednak odpowiedział: gaj palmowy odległy jest od wioski o dwie godziny konnej jazdy, a o jedną na wielbłądzie. - Dzięki ci, ale nie tu koniec moich pytań; powiedz mi jeszcze, czy te wyścigi, o których wspomniałeś, już ogłoszono i kiedy mają się odbyć? Słowa te, jeśli niezupełnie uspokoiły Mallucha, to go mocno zaciekawiły, bo widział poza nimi jakiś dalszy zamiar; odrzekł więc z zajęciem: - O tak, będą wyścigi i to wspaniałe, chociaż wyprawia je właściwie prefekt jako człowiek prywatny na cześć konsula Maksencjusza, który tu gości w celu dalszych przygotowań do wyprawy na Partów. Prefekt jest bardzo bogaty i mógłby wyścigi sam na swoją rękę urządzić, woli jednak podzielić koszty z bogatymi mieszczanami Antiochii, którzy znów pragną przysłużyć się wielkiemu konsulowi. Przed miesiącem już rozesłano heroldów na wszystkie strony świata, a ci ogłosili wyścigi i otwarcie cyrku. Samo imię prefekta daje dostateczną rękojmię, zwłaszcza na Wschodzie, a cóż dopiero gdy do rozgłosu tego imienia dołączy się Antiochia! Wszystkie miasta i wyspy pospieszą na tę wieść, spodziewając się królewskich nagród i zobaczyć niewidziany dotąd przepych. - A cyrk?... Słyszałem, że mało ustępuje cyrkowi Maksimusa. - Mówisz oczywiście o tym, który jest w Rzymie. Nasz ma dwieście tysięcy miejsc siedzących dla widzów, a tamten o siedemdziesiąt pięć tysięcy więcej. Tutejszy jest marmurowy, rzymski również; niczym więcej się nie różnią. - Czy obowiązują te same prawa? Malluch uśmiechnął się i rzekł: - Gdyby Antiochia ośmieliła się mieć jakąś odrębność, czy Rzym byłby takim wszechwładnym panem, jak jest? Oczywiście, że prawa przyjęte w cyrku Maksimusa rządzą i tutaj, prócz małego szczegółu. Tam nie wyjeżdża na raz na tor więcej wozów niż cztery, tutaj wszystkie bez względu na liczbę. - To stosownie do greckiego obyczaju - rzekł Ben-Hur. - Tak, Antiochia jest raczej grecka niż rzymska. - Wóz i konie; co do tego nie ma żadnych ograniczeń. Odpowiadając, spostrzegł Malluch, że na twarzy Ben-Hura osiadł wyraz zadowolenia. - Jeszcze jedno, Malluchu, kiedyż odbędzie się uroczystość? - Ach! przepraszam, omalże zapomniałem o najważniejszej rzeczy - odparł - jeśli bogowie sprzyjać będą, mówiąc stylem rzymskim, konsul przybędzie pojutrze, a szóstego dnia jego pobytu odbywać się będą igrzyska. - Trochę to mało czasu, ale musi starczyć! Ostatnie słowa wymówił z naciskiem. Na wielkich Proroków Izraela! wezmę znów lejce w rękę. Ale stój! jeszcze jedno pytanie, czy pewne jest, że Messala będzie współzawodniczyć. Malluch zrozumiał teraz zamiary Ben-Hura i plan upokorzenia Rzymianina. Nie byłby jednak prawdziwym potomkiem Jakuba, gdyby mimo nienawiści do wszystkiego co rzymskie, i mimo obudzonego zainteresowania nie usiłował obliczyć wszelkich trudności. Toteż głos jego drżał, gdy pytał: - Masz ty dostateczną w takich przedsięwzięciach wprawę? - Nie lękaj się, przyjacielu. W cyrku Maksimusa od lat trzech nikt. gdy ja występowałem, nie otrzymał wieńca zwycięzcy. Spytaj się, spytaj najlepszych i najśmielszych pomiędzy nimi, a potwierdzą moje słowa. Cezar sam oddawał mi na ostatnich wyścigach swoje rumaki w rękę, abym z nimi stanął przeciw całemu światu. - A ty nie uczyniłeś zadość temu życzeniu? pytał Malluch z przejęciem. - Ja... jam Żyd... - Ben-Hur zdawał się drżeć, gdy mówił. - A chociaż noszę suknie Rzymianina, nie chciałem przyjąć zobowiązania, które by ubliżyło imieniu ojca mego wobec kapłanów i rządców świątyni. W palestrze, szkole szermierki, mogłem się ćwiczyć, ale w cyrku byłby to zuchwalstwem wobec praw naszych. Jeśli tu stanę do wyścigów, to klnę się. że nie czynię tego dla żadnej nagrody. - Czekaj, nie przysięgaj - zawołał Malluch. - Nagroda to dziesięć tysięcy sestercji. To majątek wystarczający na całe życie! - Nie dla mnie, choćby go prefekt pięćdziesiąt razy potroił. Co mówię, więcej niż to, więcej niż dochody cezarów, od pierwszego roku ich panowania bardziej mnie pociąga zabawa, w której pragnę upokorzyć mego wroga. Nad wszelkie dostatki wyżej stawiam zemstę, a ona dozwolona prawem. Malluch uśmiechnął się i skinął głową, jakby mówił: Dobrze, dobrze wiesz, że Żyd pojmuje Żyda. - Messala będzie się ścigał - dodał - już się wielokrotnie zobowiązał do wyścigów ogłoszeniami na ulicach, po łaźniach, teatrach, w pałacu i w obozie. Zresztą, nie może się cofnąć, bo imię jego już zapisane na tablicach wszystkich młodych marnotrawców całej Antiochii. - A więc zakładają się na niego... czy tak, Malluchu? - Oczywiście, i dlatego codziennie przyjeżdża tu na ćwiczenia! - A więc to na tym wozie i tymi końmi ma stanąć w szranki. Ach! jakże ci jestem wdzięczny, Malluchu! jakże się cieszę! A teraz wiedź mnie do gaju palmowego i prowadź do szejka Ilderima Dobrotliwego. - Kiedy? - Dziś. Jego konie, jak myślisz będą mogły być na jutro zamówione? - A więc ci się podobały? - Widziałem je tylko chwilę - odparł Ben-Hur z zapałem - bo gdy nadjechał Messala, już nic prócz niego nie widziałem, przecież i tak ujrzałem dosyć, bo wiem, że rumaki te są chwałą pustyni. Podobne widziałem tylko w stadach Cezara, a kto raz takie konie zobaczy, pozna je wszędzie. Jutro, gdy cię spotkam, możesz mnie nie pozdrowić, a przecież zdradzi cię ruch. wyraz oblicza i postawa. Tak samo, z tą samą pewnością jak ciebie, poznam bieguny pustyni. Jeśli to, co o nich mówią, jest prawdą, a ja potrafię ujarzmić je siłą mego ducha, to... - Wygram sestercje - przerwał - śmiejąc się Malluch. - Nie - odparł prędko Ben-Hur - raczej zrobię to, co przystoi potomkowi Jakuba i upokorzę publicznie mego wroga, ale - dodał niecierpliwie - tracimy drogi czas na rozmowie; pomyślmy raczej, jak najszybciej dostać się do namiotów szejka. Malluch zastanowił się chwilę i rzekł: - Najlepiej idźmy prosto do pobliskiej wsi; jeśli tam uda się nająć dwa wielbłądy, to za godzinę będziemy na miejscu. - Spieszmy więc. Wieś była pełna pałaców, otoczonych pięknymi ogrodami, wśród nich liczne książęce gospody otwierały gościnne wrota. Nasi znajomi najęli wielbłądy i puścili się w podróż do palmowego gaju. Okolica, którą przejeżdżali była pagórkowata, ale bardzo dobrze uprawiana. bo był to właściwie ogród Antiochii. Wyzyskano tu każdą piędź ziemi, a pochyłości wzgórz, niby tarasy oplecione winnymi latoroślami, wabiły przechodnia nie tylko cieniem, ale i pysznymi gronami winnych jagód, błyszczących barwą purpury i dojrzałością. Spomiędzy grząd, zasadzonych melonami, wśród sadów brzoskwiniowych i figowych, pod cieniem pomarańcz i cytryn widniały białe chaty rolników. Wszędzie witała podróżnika urodzajność, pogodna córa pokoju, mówiąca, że tu jej mieszkanie; nie jeden ulegał temu urokowi i decydował się nawet na płacenie podatków Rzymowi, byle tu pozostać. Z dala spomiędzy gałęzi drzew, tu i ówdzie wychylały się szczyty gór Taurusu i Libanu, a wśród całego krajobrazu - niby srebrna wstęga - Orontes toczył swoje wody. Dotarli do rzeki i odtąd trzymali się jej biegu, mijając zamieszkane doliny i spadziste wzgórza. Chociaż rozłożyste dęby, sykomory, mirty, wawrzyny, krzewy garbarskiej mącznicy i wonne jaśminy wieńczyły brzegi Orontesu i zdawały się go ocieniać, to przecież fale rzeki były srebrzyste i czyste, bo promienie słońca, padając prostopadle, muskały miłośnie fale wolno płynącej wody. I spokój tych miejsc byłby do snu podobny, gdyby nie statki nieustannie krążące po jego wodach. Cały ten widok wzbudzał wspomnienie morza, dalekich narodów, wspaniałych grodów i bogactw krain nieznanych. Ileż to marzeń wywołać zdoła biały żagiel, co wzdęty wiatrem wiedzie na morze, a zwinięty w domowe zaprasza progi! Wśród podobnych myśli jechali młodzi przyjaciele, aż do zatoki utworzonej wodami rzeki, a spokojnej i czystej niby szklana szyba. W zaokrągleniu zatoki rosło stare drzewo palmowe, które Malluch, skręcając w bok, minął a chwytając Ben-Hura za rękę, rzekł: - Patrz! oto gaj palmowy! Nigdzie, nawet w oazach "Szczęśliwej Arabii" lub w pysznych rezydencjach królów Ptolomeuszów nad Nilem, nie znalazłoby się tak pięknego krajobrazu jak ten, który ukazał się oczom Ben-Hura. Zdawało się, że samo miejsce chce przyczynić się do wzmocnienia jego ducha. U nóg ścielił się miękki kobierzec traw - niezwykłe zjawisko w gorącej Syrii; przez listowie niezliczonych starych drzew daktylowych, istnych patriarchów swego rodu, migotało niebieskie niebo. Czy gaj Dafny piękniejszy jest nad to miejsce? - zapytywał Ben-Hur sam siebie, a palmy jakby odgadywały jego myśli i pragnęły zjednać go dla siebie, zdawały się, gdy je mijał, chwiać koronami i chłodzić czoło jego. Patrz - rzekł Malluch, wskazując olbrzymie drzewo palmowe - każdy pierścień na jego pniu oznacza rok życia, policz je od korzenia do gałęzi, a nie zdziwisz się, gdy ci szejk powie, że ten gaj zasadzono, gdy w Antiochii nikt jeszcze o Seleucydach nie słyszał. Patrząc na palmę, na wdzięk, z jakim się pnie i pochyla, niepodobna, aby się duch poetycki w człowieku nie rozbudził. Takich uczuć doznawał także Ben-Hur, gdy mówił: - Kiedy dziś widziałem szejka Ilderima na arenie, wydał mi się bardzo pospolitym i zwyczajnym człowiekiem. Przełożeni świątyni w Jerozolimie patrzyliby chyba z pogardą na niego; kto wie nawet, czyby go nie uważali za psa z rodu Edomitów. Jakimże więc sposobem jest właścicielem gaju i jakim sposobem zdołał go ustrzec od grabieży rzymskich gubernatorów? - Jeśli krew uszlachetnia się i doskonali w biegu czasów, to, synu Ariusza, wielkim człowiekiem jest stary Ilderim, chociaż jest Edomitą - mówił Malluch z zapałem. - Cały szereg szejków poprzedza Ilderima, a jeden z nich, nie umiem powiedzieć, który i kiedy, spełnił uczynek miłosierdzia, ratując jednego z królów syryjskich w ucieczce przed ścigającym go wrogiem. Dzieje mówią, że go wspomógł tysiącem jeźdźców obeznanych równie dobrze z kryjówkami i ścieżkami pustyni, jak pasterze ze wzgórzami, na których pasą trzody. Ucieczka się powiodła, a miejsce, na którym stoimy, jest właśnie sławne potyczką, z której ów król wyszedł przy pomocy synów pustyni zwycięsko i zasiadł na tronie. Wtedy, pamiętając o przysłudze, wezwał syna pustyni na to miejsce, rozkazał rozłożyć namioty, sprowadzić rodzinę i trzody, i cały ten kraj od najbliższych gór z jeziorem i drzewami dał jemu i jego dzieciom na wieki w posiadanie. Nikt odtąd nie poważył się zaprzeczyć im prawa własności, a późniejsi władcy nieraz duże odnosili korzyści, utrzymując dobre stosunki z pokoleniem, któremu błogosławił Pan na ludziach i koniach, wielbłądach i bogactwach. A nie poskąpił im władzy, bo oto stali się panami jedynej drogi między miastami i wolno im rzec do kupca: "jedź w pokoju!" albo "stój!" a stało się, jak rozkazali. Nawet prefekt rzymski w cytadeli, co panuje nad Antiochią, szczęśliwym zowie dzień, w którym Ilderim Dobrotliwy, tak dla swych dobrych uczynków zwany, przybywa z żonami, dziećmi, wielbłądami i służbą, aby za przykładem ojców naszych Abrahama i Jakuba, opuściwszy gorzkie źródła swej ojczyzny, odpocząć w cieniach tego uroczego gaju. - Jakże to być może - przerwał Ben-Hur, który słuchał opowiadania, nie zważając na zwolniony chód wielbłąda - widziałem przecież jak szejk targał brodę, przeklinając sam siebie, że powierzył swoje konie Rzymianinowi. Wszak gdyby Cezar to słyszał, z pewnością mógłby powiedzieć: nie chcę takiego przyjaciela, weźcie go sprzed oczu moich. - Uwaga twoja słuszną jest - odpowiedział Malluch z uśmiechem. Ilderim nie jest przyjacielem Rzymu. Przed trzema laty Partowie jadąc drogą od Bosry do Damaszku, wpadli na karawanę, niosącą oprócz innych towarów kasę podatkową jednego obwodu i zabrali wszystko. W napadzie tym ludzie karawany śmierć ponieśli, ale to łatwo by przeoczyli rzymscy urzędnicy, gdyby skarb cesarski nie poniósł szkody. Tak poszukali straty na dzierżawcach podatków, którzy za nią odpowiadali, że poskarżyli się Cezarowi, który znów nałożył grzywnę na Heroda. Herod zajął posiadłości Ilderima, twierdząc, że ten przez zdradę nie dopełnił swego obowiązku, jako właściciel drogi. Szejk odwoływał się do Cezara, ale odebrał tego rodzaju odpowiedź, od której dotąd boleje serce starca, oczekując chwili zemsty, może niedalekiej. - Ach! mój Malluchu, nie podoła on Cezarowi. - O tym pomówimy innym razem, ale oto odtąd zaczynają się gościnne progi szejka, dzieci przemawiają do ciebie. Wielbłądy stanęły, Ben-Hur ujrzał kilka małych dziewcząt, zapewne były to córki wieśniaków syryjskich, a podawały w koszyczkach daktyle. Owoce świeżo zerwane zapraszały do jedzenia, Ben-Hur wziął kilka; człowiek zaś siedzący na drzewie, które mijali, zawołał: pokój wam i pozdrowienie! Podziękowawszy dzieciom, ruszyli obaj przyjaciele dalej, pozwalając wielbłądom iść, jak same chciały. - Musisz wiedzieć - mówił dalej Malluch, jedząc daktyle, że kupiec Simonides pokłada we mnie zaufanie i nieraz wzywa mej rady. Ponieważ żyję w jego domu. więc znam wielu jego przyjaciół, a ci wiedząc, iż pan mi ufa, mówią przy mnie otwarcie. Tym sposobem zna mnie i szejk Ilderim. Opowiadanie Mallucha zwróciło uwagę Ben-Hura na chwilę w inną stronę, a przed oczyma jego duszy stanął obraz wdzięczny, czysty i jakby błagalny Estery, Simonidesowej córy. Jej wielkie, ciemne oczy, błyszczące blaskiem właściwym żydowskiemu typowi, jakże skromnie spojrzały na niego! Na chwilę zdało mu się. że widzi ją, że słyszy jej krok, gdy się zbliżała z winem, i głos, gdy mówiła, podając kubek. Współczucie, które mu okazała było tak wyraźne, że słowa stawały się zbyteczne. Jakże miłe było to wspomnienie! Jednak, gdy się zwrócił do Mallucha, pierzchło ono wobec rzeczywistości. - Przed kilku tygodniami - mówił dalej Malluch - stary Arab przybył do Simonidesa w mojej obecności. Widząc, że był czymś mocno podniecony, chciałem odejść, ale nie pozwolił, mówiąc: jesteś Izraelitą, możesz więc zostać i usłyszeć dziwną opowieść. Nacisk, z jakim wymówił słowo "Izraelita", zadziwił mnie i zaciekawił. Zostałem więc, powtórzę ci w skrócie co mówił, bo zbliżamy się już do namiotów i szczegółowo może on sam ci opowie. Przed wielu laty przybyło do jego namiotów na pustyni trzech cudzoziemców, a każdy z innego narodu: Grek, Hindus i Egipcjanin. Białe ich wielbłądy były większe i piękniejsze niż mu się kiedy zdarzyło widzieć. Wyszedł ku nim i przyjął ich gościnnie na nocleg. Nazajutrz rano wstali i modlili się w niezrozumiały dla szejka sposób, wzywając Boga i Jego Syna w sposób dziwnie tajemniczy. Po śniadaniu Egipcjanin opowiedział gospodarzowi, kim byli i skąd przybywali. Każdy z nich z osobna widział gwiazdę, każdy słyszał głos rozkazujący im iść do Jerozolimy i tam pytać: "gdzie jest Ten. co się narodził. Król Żydowski?" Uczynili zadość wezwaniu, a od Jerozolimy wiodła ich gwiazda aż do Betlejem, gdzie w jaskini znaleźli nowo narodzone dziecię. Wierząc, że Dziecię jest obiecanym im królem, padli przed nim na kolana, oddawszy cześć i kosztowne dary. Spełniwszy rozkaz Pana, dosiedli wielbłądów i nigdzie nie odpoczywając, przybyli do szejka. Uciekli przed Herodem, który, jak mówili, byłby ich zabił, gdyby mu wpadli w ręce. Wierny prawu gościnności, przechował ich szejk rok cały; po czym każdy z nich, zostawiwszy kosztowne dary, odjechał w swoją stronę. - A to naprawdę zadziwiające zdarzenie - zawołał Ben-Hur. - O co to oni mieli zapytać w Jerozolimie? - Kazano im pytać: gdzie jest Ten, co się narodził, Król Żydowski. - I nic więcej? - Zdaje mi się, że było jeszcze coś więcej, ale nie pamiętam. - I znaleźli dziecię. - Tak, i oddali mu cześć. - Ależ to cud. Malluchu. - Ilderim jest zacnym człowiekiem; a choć jest wrażliwy jak każdy Arab to niepodobna przypuszczać, aby kłamał. Malluch opowiadał z niezwykłym przejęciem. Wielbłądy zostawione same sobie, zeszły z drogi na trawę. - Ilderim nic więcej nie wie o tych ludziach? - pytał Ben-Hur. - Co się z nimi stało? - Owszem, wie i to właśnie było powodem jego przybycia do Simonidesa w dniu, o którym ci mówiłem, bowiem wieczorem dnia poprzedniego zjawił się z niego Egipcjanin. - Gdzie? - Tu, u wejścia namiotu, do którego jedziemy. - I zdołał go poznać? - Tak, jak ty dziś rano poznałeś konie po ruchach i całej postaci. - I po niczym więcej? - Jechał na tym samym wielkim białym wielbłądzie, wymówił nazwisko Baltazara Egipcjanina, jak przed laty. - To nowy cud Wszechmogącego - rzekł Ben-Hur wzruszony. Zdziwiony tym uniesieniem Malluch, zapytał: - Dlaczego? - Wszak nazwałeś Egipcjanina - Baltazar? - Tak. - Czyż nie pamiętasz, że to samo imię podał nam dziś starzec u krynicy? Przypomnienie to wzruszyło i Mallucha. - Prawda, zaiste - odparł - nawet wielbłąd ten sam, a ty ocaliłeś temu człowiekowi życie. - Kobieta zaś - rzekł Ben-Hur jakby do siebie - kobieta, to jego córka? Zamyślił się i można by przypuścić, że nowe, bardziej od Estery pożądane zjawisko, zagości w jego duszy - ale tak się nie stało. - Powiedz mi jeszcze - mówił dalej - czy ci trzej mieli pytać: gdzie jest Ten, który ma być królem Żydów? - Niezupełnie tak. Słowa były: co się narodził. Król Żydowski. Tak mówił i słyszał szejk na pustyni, i odtąd czeka przyjścia tego króla, i nikt nie obali jego wiary w tym względzie. - Jak ma przyjść - czy jako król? - Tak, i los Rzymu wypełni się, twierdzi szejk. Ben-Hur milczał chwilę, próbując opanować swoje uczucia. - Starzec ten jest jednym z wielu milionów - rzekł z wolna - z wielu milionów, wśród których każdy ma krzywdę do pomszczenia. Ta dziwna jego wiara karmi go winem i chlebem nadziei, bo któż, jeśli nie Herod, może być królem Żydów, póki istnieje Rzym? Ale wracając do opowiadania, czy słyszałeś co mu Simonides odparł? - Jeśli Ilderim jest zacny, to Simonides jest mądry - mówił Malluch - słuchałem... Nagle przerwał... Ale słuchaj no, ktoś nas dogania. Jakoż zbliżał się hałas, turkot wozu i odgłos końskich kopyt, a niebawem ukazał się także szejk Ilderim, konno w orszaku swoich ludzi; między wiedzionymi końmi była i owa czwórka wraz z wozem. Szejk jechał z pochyloną głową, a biała broda spadała mu na piersi. Nasi dwaj znajomi, zwróciwszy się ku niemu, uprzedzili go, pozdrawiając go uprzejmie. - Pokój wam! Witaj mój przyjacielu Malluchu, witaj; ufam, iż nie wracasz, ale przybywasz z dobrą wieścią dla mnie od zacnego Simonidesa, którego niech zachowa długie lata przy życiu wielki Bóg ojców jego! Wróćcie więc i chodźcie ze mną. Mam chleb i napój, a jeśli wolicie, mamy napój i mięso z młodego koźlęcia. Chodźcie. Towarzyszyli więc szejkowi aż do namiotu, a gdy zsiadali, gospodarz już stał u wejścia, trzymając w ręku tacę z trzema kubkami napełnionymi jasnożółtawym likworem. Naczerpał tego napoju z bukłaku umieszczonego u stropu namiotu. - Pijcie - rzekł serdecznie do przybyłych - w napoju tym jest umocnienie mieszkańców namiotów. - Każdy wziął kubek, wypił do dna, zostawiając tylko pianę, a szejk mówił: - Wejdźcie teraz w Imię Boże. Gdy weszli, Malluch wziął na bok szejka i mówił z nim na osobności, a skończywszy, zbliżył się do Ben-Hura i rzekł: - Już rozmówiłem się z szejkiem, jutro rano da ci konie i jest twoim przyjacielem. Zrobiłem dla ciebie, co mogłem - reszta należy do ciebie; ja zaś muszę wrócić do Antiochii, bo obiecałem dziś wieczór z kimś się widzieć. Jutro powrócę na naradę, a może będę mógł, jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, zostać tu aż do końca wyścigów. Rozstali się wśród wzajemnych błogosławieństw, a Malluch skierował wielbłąda w stronę Antiochii.